


Placing Bets

by Karenkk



Series: Kintsugi [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Psychological Manipulation, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: The first message arrived in Javier's phone as a photo of a partially obscured back. The porcelain skin almost glistened against the dark red sheets.A yuzuvier story being told by both sides. Please read it as part of the Kintsugi series.Javier's POVRPS disclaimer applies.





	1. Chapter 1

The first message arrived in Javier's phone as a photo of a partially obscured back. The porcelain skin that almost glistened against the dark red sheets, was marred by long strokes of welts that were raised and red. It came from an unknown number. He frowned, but before he could send a tentative reply back, Johnny called him to get back to the rehearsal so he put down the phone and forgot about it afterward.

The second one was a photo of a bruised wrist. The lighting was fairly dark, but he could still make out the ugly rings of purple bruises, and the broken skins that were oozing blood. He was out with Miki at a nearby coffee shop at the time, stealing a moment of peace and quiet from the endless chaos that was ice shows. He excused himself so he could go outside to take a better look at that photo. 

He zoomed in and out a few times just to make sure he was really seeing the partial outline of a row of beads on that wrist. A particular bracelet that he had become very familiar with over the past few years. After all, he had held that particular hand countless times, seeing the same rows of beads adorning that slim wrist. His rink mate called them his power stones, and Javi had more than once joked about stealing these for a bit of power boost. One day, the Japanese slid one of his precious bracelets off his wrist and put it on his with a brief kiss on his lips. "Only for Javier." He said with such a sweet smile that the Spaniard couldn't help but lean in for a second kiss. 

The Japanese, like many superstitious athletes, had many rituals and quirks that he abided by, and Javier understood the significance behind such gesture. He still had that bracelet at his home in Toronto. It was inside a box of all things that Javier had gathered up after their breakup, hidden inside in his closet. A toothbrush, a few shirts and pants, a couple pair of earphones, and whatever nicknacks that the Japanese had managed to leave behind while staying at his place under the pretense of hanging out with his friend. He never told Yuzuru to come by to get these, and Yuzuru never asked for them, both of them being exceptionally good at denying those two years ever existed. 

He was deep in thoughts when Miki came out to look for him. He forced a smile, pocketed his phone and went back inside to the welcoming scent of coffee and baked goods. He managed to steal a moment to text back - "what is this?" while Miki turned to the waitress asking for a refill for her coffee. He didn't see the frown on her beautiful face as he put his phone down. 

His text was never responded to. But he already had his own suspicions, so he tried to spend more time with his Japanese friend to investigate. He wanted nothing more than it being a stupid prank. Yuzuru still had a packed schedule, but he eagerly responded to Javier's invitations, clearly keen to rebuild their friendship. They found little windows of time to spend together- short breaks between practices or shows, quick lunches or dinners. They also occasionally shared a console playing video games together like they used to do. It was almost like any other ice show that they had done over the years, except for the endless questions that were circling in Javier's head. 

The Japanese, while still on the thin side, had gained back some of the weight. Colour had returned to his skin, his eyes sparkled as he smiled, just like he used to. But Yuzuru was too good an actor when he put his mind to, even Javier struggled to see pass his immaculate mask. The Spaniard couldn't help but notice how Yuzuru was always covered from head to toe. High collars, long sleeves, and long pants, it was like he was hiding every inch of himself behind those black fabric. In the pretense of getting hold of his friend's hand, his fingers aimed for one of his wrists instead. He could swear there was a flash of pain on his face, but it was gone before he had a chance to catch it. He had no choice but run after the Japanese as Yuzuru dragged him off to play another round of pranks on the poor juniors, his laughter echoing throughout the rink. 

Of course, in the midst of his quest, he still made sure Miki wasn't being neglected. Or at least he thought he did because he failed to notice how her smiles had become increasingly strained as each day went by.

Miki broke up with him on the day he received the third message, citing both of them needed a bit of space. Javier was very confused because being away from Miki was the last thing on his mind. In that exact moment, his phone vibrated. He couldn't help but get distracted. Miki, who followed his line of sight, sighed. In the end, she held Javier's hands in her own, asking him to really think about what was truly important to him, or rather who. And the Spaniard found himself without an answer to that question.

The third message consisted of a body curled to a fetal position with both wrists and ankles bounded. The ropes mercilessly dug into the skin. Javier recognized every line of that body - the curve of the spine, the slop of the shoulders, the pronounced dip of the waistline and he couldn't help but felt sick. He was done with the indirect approach so he tried asking Yuzuru again, just wanting to ensure his friend's safety. And like the last time the Japanese avoided it like plague. But this time he persisted, with images of all those bruises and cuts imprinted into his memory so vividly. He pushed and pushed, finally seeing Yuzuru's perfect facade slipping. His friend instinctively had his arms around himself as his body shrank back, those lively eyes were once again dark and glassy. He kept mumbling that he was fine, and everything was fine. What choice did Javier have other than backing down again? He tentatively opened his arms and watched as Yuzuru flung himself into those without an ounce of hesitation. He held his friend tightly, feeling utterly devastated, knowing it was the only form of comfort he was willing to accept.

Later in that week, the fourth message came in. It showed a half-hidden face with a jawline Javi could never misidentify. Just above the delicate collar bones that his fingers used to obsessively trace over were a set of bruises in shape of human hands. In a fit of rage, he called that number only to hear sounds of laughter passing through the line. 

That night, he felt like a caged animal as he paced in the confinement of his own hotel room until he found an envelope being slipped underneath the door. It contained a key card, and a note with a room number, a date and a time. So he went exactly as instructed. 

Out of all the scenarios he had imaged, all the confrontation he was prepared to engage in, he didn't expect to see a naked Yuzuru laying on a bed, gagged and bound with several pieces of ties. And Akihiro Hirata, Japan's national treasure smirking at him from a nearby sofa, "Are you in or out?" 

At that moment, his mind went completely blank. As if being placed under a spell, Javier walked in and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check updated tag list before reading. Thank you.

Javier couldn't understand why he was compelled by Akihiro's words. His own feet moved as if they had their own will, his fingers locked the door shut behind him as if it was the most natural course of action. He could have argued that it was because he was sick and tired of Yuzuru dodging all of his questions, and he wanted to see what was really going on between Yuzuru and his boyfriend. But if he was to be honest with himself, he was simply fascinated. It was like people watching the incoming train wreck. They knew something catastrophic was about to take place and yet none of them were able to look away. 

The Yuzuru Hanyu before his eyes was nothing like the one who had become an integral part of his life in every possible way. The bruises and scars didn't surprise him, after all, those photos had prepared him in this particular aspect. But the utter vulnerability that was displayed for all to see certain was. The young man he had known for years had his layers upon layers of walls being stripped down to nothing. 

The Japanese instinctively curled up, as if trying to make himself as indiscernible as possible, and buried his face between his bounded hands in shame. Javier instantly moved forward. It had become second nature to him to offer a hand when his friend had shown any sign of needing one. But Akihiro was far closer. The Spaniard watched as the older man held him up by his right arm, as Yuzuru struggled to sit up in his painfully tight grip. 

"Welcome, Mr. Fernández," He said, as charming as always, "Yuzuru asked me to let you know that we love to have you here tonight".

Yuzuru shook his head fervently, protests muffled by a silk tie that covered his mouth and tied behind his head. Javier watched as Akihiro whispered into his friends' ears, and just like that, all the struggle ceased. Yuzuru sank back down onto his knees quietly, like a puppet with all of its strings cut.

"Yuzuru, be polite and show your friend how much you want him here." Akihiro smirked. With a push, the younger Japanese stumbled down of the bed, and Javier found himself a lapful of a very naked man.

His brain instinctively supplied numerous delightful memories associated with this particular scenario, and it certainly didn't help that he was a healthy male at his sexual prime. He found his pants quickly become very restrictive. And Yuzuru, who was practically on top him clearly felt it too. Javier watched as a flash of hurt on his face, but it was gone as quick as it came. Before he could utter a word, Yuzuru was clumsily kissing his way down his body. And Javier gasped his sensitive nipple was grazed by the silky fabric as those hot lips tried to enclose on it. 

Those bounded hands struggled as the Japanese unzipped Javier's pants, trembling fingers found their way into his underwear, awkwardly wrapped around his erection. His head lowered as he worked. The fringe that had grown rather long over the offseason acted as a curtain, Javier couldn't get a glimpse of his friend's face at all. 

The Spaniard gasped, feeling those talented fingers on him. Their familiar presence awakened so many memories that he had tried to bury. His body vividly remembered how good it had been. He instinctively reached out to his partner, seeking for that familiar skin beneath his own fingers, warm and welcoming. Instead, Yuzuru was tight as a pulled string, the tension was obvious on every inch of his body. 

Suddenly dawned on him that perhaps this is not what Yuzuru had wanted, Javier withdrew his hands, only to be stopped by his friend who eyes begged silently. So he laid back, and as he had always done, giving his control over to Yuzuru. He groaned as he came in his friend's palms. And as always, it was physically satisfying but yet emotionally unfulfilling. 

The man before his eyes had some passing resemblance to the one who he had been intimately acquainted with in their little arrangement - brilliantly skilled and yet mostly detached. The Japanese was once again barely hard. But all that dominance and confidence that Javier had learned to associate with his rink mate were no longer there, vulnerability reeked from every pore on that body. Javier couldn't help but wondered what was true and what was the mask that Yuzuru had masterfully built for himself. 

Then Akihiro made his way next to Yuzuru, crouching down as his critical eyes run down his naked body, in particular, the soft penis resting between his thighs before moving to Javier's face. The Spaniard felt his own face burnt in shame as he quickly looked away.

"It's OK, Mr. Fernández, our Yuzu just needs a bit of firmer hand at times." He said, with gentle understanding. But his hand was anything but gentle as he forced Yuzuru's head back, so his entire upper body fell backward and laid on Akihiro's shoulder for support, "Let me show you how."

Initially it was very difficult for Javier to watch as Akihiro twisted Yuzuru's nipples so hard that he cried out in a pain, or bit onto the juncture of his neck that the skin broke, or wrung the delicate flesh on his inner thigh with so much force that there would definitely be ugly purple bruise in a few hours. 

It had taken every ounce of self-control inside for him not to push Akihiro away from his friend and gave him a few punches while he was at it. It was so hard to watch his friend being treated like a lifeless sex toy. But Yuzuru gasped with his mouth open beneath the gag, fingers scraping the carpet underneath him as his body readily responded. It was a Yuzuru he had never seen before, so sensitive and engaged, readily responded to every stimulus. So Javier watched quietly instead, in bitterness, jealousy, and a dose of morbid fascination.

So he didn't object when Akihiro guided him to seek out every secret there was to explore on that body. The sides of Yuzuru's waist, the slight dip around his tailbone, the back of his neck, the head of his penis hidden beneath the foreskin - Javier obediently followed his lead. At first, Yuzuru tried to writhe away, but Akihiro easily took control with a firm grasp on the ties that bounded his wrist, so he had nowhere to escape. The youngest man was a trembling mass between the two of them as he endured. 

His thighs quivered, as two different sets of fingers were lubed up before making their way inside of him. Javier watched in enthrallment as his own fingers disappeared between those beautiful ass cheeks along with Akihiro's. It was a first for him as Yuzuru had never allowed him to stretch him. Akihiro skillfully guided him as they sought out the sweet spot that made Yuzuru screamed. And he did exactly that, as those muscles tightened deliciously around the Spaniard's fingers. With almost a childlike curiosity, Javier continued to apply pressure with varying degree of speed and intensity, just to hear Yuzuru's moans, each time more desperate and hungry. 

"It's fascinating isn't it? There is a whole side of Yuzuru that he won't easily let others see." Akihiro remarked casually, "And that just isn't fair for you since you are his friend and all. So let me tell you all about it." 

And for the third time that night, Yuzuru had renewed his effort in his struggles, with a whole new level of desperation. Javier was very surprised by the amount of reaction these simple words had garnered from his rink mate. He watched as Akihiro took his time to really enjoy the distress radiating from that frail body, before addressing Yuzuru with a smirk as he released the tie that had been turned into a makeshift gag, "Make me then."

Yuzuru struggled to sit up, with his elbow as support. He finally managed to lean in and kiss Akihiro with all the passion and desperation he could master. And Javier felt a pang in his heart at that exact moment. 

Akihiro savored it for a little while, before pushing him away. His hands on Yuzuru's shoulder, adding forces until the younger man sat back on his knees, his face directly at front of his crotch. His intention was clear enough. Yuzuru obediently leaned in and started to unzip his pants. His movement was frantic and desperate, as his bound hands struggled to maneuver. In desperation, he even tried using his teeth on that stubborn zipper, just so he could get his mouth on that erection. 

Javier watched, as anger gradually built. Or was it jealousy? He could no longer tell the difference, as his head was nothing but a mess of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. So he did nothing as Akihiro kept a hard grip on the back of Yuzuru's head, pulling it hard until he had a better angle to jam his erection down that silky throat. He did nothing when the older man cruelly held him in place, as his friend gagged and choked as he struggled to swallow down the cum that hit the back of this throat, triggering his gag reflex. He did nothing when the Akihiro pushed him aside, leaving him a pathetic mess on the floor, gasping for air. 

Akihiro zipped himself up, immaculate as ever. His voice cold and cruel as he started with that story anyway, ignoring Yuzuru who pleaded and sobbed. A story about how a 14-year-old boy managed to use all means in his disposal to gain an edge over his competitors: a hand job for a new set of equipment, a blow job for the introduction of a key member in JSF, anal sex for a spot in international competitions before he started to earn them. 

Javier took in every word in disbelief. He turned to look at Yuzuru, the man he had trained alongside for so many years. The one person he thought was proud and decent in this sport. And clearly, what did he really know about Yuzuru, who always wanted to be a mystery? He was so angry, and yet as he laid his eyes on the man with tears silently sliding down his cheeks, he suddenly felt pity. 

He couldn't help but think back about his days with Nikolai Morozov, who never missed an opportunity to teach him a "lesson". Be it making him believe that he deserved to be taunted and humiliated because he was a charity case, or bounding him to a long stick so he learned to land his jumps on his skate instead of on his face. He had endured touches were borderline inappropriate, and languages that were basically sexual harassments. He was trapped in a downward spiral without seeing a way out. And he knew how desperate for a breakthrough he had been. Even though Morozov never took it too far, he wasn't sure if an offer was on the table back he'd be in the right physical or mental state to turn it down. They were athletes after all, ambition was what drove them through injuries, pain, and disappointment. And Yuzuru, being so young back then, was probably a lot less capable of resisting such temptations. Was he really in a position to judge him? 

So he ignored Akihiro, and he helped his friend to sit up, "It's OK, Yuzuru. It's all in the past now."

He watched as his friend's eyes widened, finally breaking into a smile for the first time in that night. It was infectious, Javier couldn't help but found himself smiling back.

The second he took off the ties that bound Yuzuru's wrists, he found himself an armful of his friend, who held onto him so tightly like he was his last lifeline. Desperate lips sought out Javier's, for comfort and support, which he was only too happy to provide. 

"Take me, Javi," Yuzuru whispered, eyes glistened with so much emotions. And Javier was so enthralled at the moment he simply couldn't object.

They both moaned as Javier pushed pass the initial resistance, it was familiar and yet so different. Wanting the moment to last, Javier worked his way in slowly, holding Yuzuru by his thighs. It was incredibly intimate as they gazed into each others' eyes, the world outside ceased to exist. 

Eventually, Yuzuru was the first one to lose patience. He wriggled on the Spaniard's lap, sending delicious feelings traveling up both of their spines. Javier, who wasn't so ready to relinquish his control this time, held him in place so he could thrust up into him hard and fast. He watched as Yuzuru was reduced to a begging mess as he experimented with the angle and pace. He heard as his Japanese rink mate chanted his name like a mantra. He had clearly lost all linguistic skills, that name became the only word that remained in his vocabulary. 

The orgasm was spectacular, as they came almost simultaneously. But nothing compared to utter happiness they shared as their foreheads touched. All they could hear was their own matching erratic breathing, all they could see were their mirrored smiles.

Yuzuru, who finally caught up with his breath, whispered with so much gratitude, "Thank you Javi. You have freed me. Thank you......."

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many of you are still around after this chapter 🙈 let me know.


End file.
